


Doctor

by RaineSage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, For the most part, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Needle Phobia, Needles, Romance, a little plot, at 5 am, burtonfield, claire is such a mom, fear of needles, i literally wrote this in 10 minutes, kinda sorta, moira doens't agree, moira is sick, no sleep and lots of coffee, poor moira, she's suffering, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: Moira is sick, which means one particular thing she does not want to think about. But there is nothing much she can do when both Kathy Burton and Claire Redfield are in the picture.





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means a one-shot to be taken seriously at all. Its the product of several sleepless nights and lots of coffee, coupled with another binge play of Revelations 2 because I'm trash like that. This came to me during the scene in the Wossek, little baby Burton was mortified I wanted to wrap her in a blanket and take care of her forever. (still want to do that actually, and I still haven't gotten any sleep.)

Moira felt uneasy as she sat on the chair next to Claire. She was frowning, looking around seeking a quick exit, knowing that Claire is probably faster and would eventually drag her back. She put off the idea of running away, instead, she sat quietly and tried not to think of what was coming next. The though filled her with cold dread and she felt like screaming. Her leg shook nervously as she tried to busy herself with her phone, shaky fingers clicking on the screen, checking on some social media accounts and hoping to at least take her mind off of this whole situation.

It all started approximately twenty-four hours ago, or a little more than that. She hasn’t been feeling too well. She felt terrible, to be honest. It wasn’t the usual feeling she constantly had since her return from the island. No, this was the head feeling heavy, feverish, feeling lethargic kinda not-feeling-well. To her credit, she tried to conceal it; sneaking around and taking some of the otc pills they had in the house, pretending to be taking long naps, that sort of thing that NEVER fooled one Kathy Burton. The doting mother let her maternal instincts kick in, handling her eldest’s illness with a professionalism only a mother possessed. The catch? Kathy only gave her a twenty-four hour window before taking her to see a doctor. Being the attentive girl that she is, Moira knew exactly what awaited her at the doctor’s office. She tried negotiating, she tried appealing to Kathy’s said motherly instincts, adding melodrama to back up her case. None worked, Kathy insisted on the one day wait before she takes matters into her own hands.

The next day Moira woke up feeling as shitty as she felt the previous day. She texted Claire and asked her to come over for a casual visit; with a ‘guest’ in the house, they would not be going anywhere. Moira praised herself at her foolproof plan, Claire would be there shortly, and she would have bought herself another day away from any damned hospital.

That was the plan at least. After taking a shower, during which Claire has arrived, Moira arrived at the kitchen where her parents and friend-turned-more-than-that were sitting and talking casually. To the young Burton’s ultimate horror, the topic of discussion was none other than herself, and her current ailment. Claire gave her a sympathetic smile, and offered to take her to the hospital. Right now. This is how they both ended up in this damned waiting room, with Claire taking charge and filling out the chart the receptionist has handed to them. 

Claire was glancing at Moira every now and then. The entire deal started about a day ago, Claire was waiting for Moira when she met Kathy in the Burton’s kitchen, the smell of fresh cookies filling the air with a delicious aroma. Kathy joked that she would need the cookies for after Moira’s appointment at the doctor’s office. The mother did not hide her concern when she thought of the upcoming visit. Claire knows that Moira is not too fond of needles, but she didn’t know how far and deep her dislike slash fear ran. She volunteered to take the eldest Burton child to her appointment, it took some persuasion, but Kathy agreed at the end, warning Claire about what to expect.

Moira was trying to hold it together, but she was a nervous wreck. Claire finished filling up the chart, as Moira was in no state to read or write anything, and returning it to the front desk. Now that she was free, she could offer comfort and encouragement to the younger girl. She offered a supporting arm around Moira’s shoulders, pulling her close. Moira welcomed the embrace and held on to Claire for dear life. Now if only she could talk Claire into leaving before she gets called…

“Come on, cheer up Moira. We have this whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do later?” Claire tried taking Moira’s mind off of this situation, she could see how nervous she is, and she didn’t want her to work herself up so early on. 

Moira could not see any ‘rest of the day’, there was only one thing on her mind and it kept her busy. She would flinch every time a door opened and a nurse came out, dreading hearing her name. 

“Let’s… Let’s get out of here, now.” Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to remain composed.

Claire hated seeing Moira’s beautiful eyes full of tears and her entire body trembling. She hugged her young lover close and offered comfort, whispering soothingly and reassuringly as some tears leaked from Moira’s eyes. Kathy has told her of this, she’s been prepared, or thought she was. She just wishes that it’d be Moira’s turn very soon, as this waiting was only working her up and making her feel worse.

“We’ll be done here very soon then we’re getting out of here. Come on, do you have anything in mind?” Her fingers wiped the tears as she smiled reassuringly. 

As if answering her prayer, Moira’s name was called. The smaller girl flinched, then gasped, more tears were coming.

“Claire…”

“Shhhh, its okay Moira, come on lets get this over with.” Claire helped Moira to her feet, the younger woman holding tightly into Claire as she got walked to one of the rooms at the back. Inside, Claire helped Moira up on the examining table, using both arms to hug Moira and hold her close as she cried in earnest. 

Claire exchanged few words with the nurse, who did a quick job of checking up on the still sick Moira, and then announcing her verdict. Moira’s nightmare has come to life. The nurse headed towards the other table in the room and began preparing the dreadful needle that got Moira so distressed. 

“Claire, I can’t do this!”

“It will be fine, it will be over before you even know it.” She just needs to keep her distracted, and definitely not look at the needle.

“I don’t like this at all. Let’s do it another time.” Moira tried.

“We’re already here, lets just get it over with.”Claire had her arms around Moira, holding her tightly and reassuringly, Moira’s head was resting on her Claire’s shoulder as she kept on crying and refusing to take the needle. No such luck, Claire would make sure everything is taken care of before she takes Moira home. Even if it meant enduring unpleasant moments, this was important for the younger girl’s health. Claire was not going to compromise that.

Claire used her other hand to rub circles on Moira’s back, the nurse was finishing up, needle capped, cotton ball and bandaid being placed in a small plastic tray. 

“N-No, I can’t do this, Claire I really can’t!” Moira looked up and saw the nurse standing next the them. Her panic rose and she tried to get off the table, to move or try to get away. Claire held her in place, her hold firm yet soothing.

“You can do it, Moira. It will be uncomfortable for few seconds then it will be all over.”Moira was getting fidgety, another thing Kathy has warned her about. She hoped it would not get worse and they would have to, literally, hold the young Burton down on the table and get the job done.

“I need you to stay still Moira, I’m right here with you, shhhhhhh.” She wanted to get Moira out, the poor girl is petrified. 

“I…I can’t! I don’t like this Claire please!” 

Claire had both arms around Moira, holding her in a tight bear hug, she steeled herself against her young lover’s cries as the nurse ran the cotton ball on her upper arm. At this point, Moira’s breathing became more labored, and she was soon hyperventilating. Both Claire and the nurse urged her to take deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal.

“I want to go home!” Moira wailed.

“You’re almost done.” The nurse uncapped the needle and injected the intended spot, Claire felt Moira flinch and yelp in pain as the needle penetrated her skin. Within a second the needle was pulled out and a bandaid was placed on the injected spot. Claire kept Moira in a tight hug and rubbed her back.

“It’s all over now, you did well, shhhhhh.” She kept her soothing administrations until Moira calmed down a little, her crying turning into sniffles. It was then that Claire pulled away and looked at the tear streaked face she loved so much.

“Ready to go?”

Moira nodded, still hiccuping every now and then.

Claire helped Moira down, with an arm around her shoulders, she led them both outside and into her SUV.

“How are you holding up?” Claire checked on the unusually quiet girl, turning her head briefly to make sure she was doing okay.

“It still hurts.” Moira complained.

“It will be a little sore for a bit, we’ll put an ice pack on it to make it all better when we get home, okay?”

“Okay…” Moira reluctantly agreed. 

Glancing at Moira every now and then, Claire decided to change her plans a little. She took a detour, taking an exit that led her off of the main road. Moira still didn’t comment or mention it, still caught up in her own thoughts and moping by herself. Claire decided to give her this time to make peace with herself, the ride was going to be over in few moments anyways. 

The SUV stopped abruptly, or at least this is how it felt to the absentminded Moira, before she could turn her head towards Claire to enquire, the redhead was already out of the car, motioning for Moira to do the same. Opening her door, Moira stepped out into the sunny parking lot, not recognizing where they are at, but it definitely wasn’t any of their places.

“Where are we?”

“Seriously, Moira? You don’t know what this is?” She motioned at the old medium sized pinewood building. It was one story only, with some tables set outside, and a decent sized sign with a name written on it.

“Errr a family restaurant?” She tried.

“Just follow me.”

Inside, they were met with the delicious smell of all kinds of sweet tasting bakeries; more than a dozen sample cakes sat at the display window near the register, inviting everyone to order a peace of two to satisfy their appetites. Claire didn’t stop at the register though, instead, she led them both to a small table near one of the corners, it was next to a big window, and the sun shown brightly on that particular spot. Moira sat back and let Claire take care of everything. After the waitress has left, the two of them fell into easy conversation.

“How’s that bike of yours coming along?” Claire has been twinkling around her infamous bike once again, having it sit around in her garage until she deemed it fit for riding again.

“Admit it, Moira, you miss going on rides on it. You could care less about the bike’s progress.” Claire teased.

“I don’t know half of the mechanical shit you seem to do to it every now and then, I take what I can.” Man, its been a while since the two of them rode the bike together. Moira loved it when Claire went off speeding on the free way; they’d stop at nearby towns and have a blast. 

“Don’t worry, it should be ready in few more days. We should arrange where to go once its ready.” Claire knew where Moira’s interests lay; the younger girl’s touches did not go unnoticed, distracting as they may be, but Claire loved it when Moira’s hands held into her middle tightly, their bodies pressed closely against each other. She would definitely take Moira for a ride as soon as she is done.

The waitress returned soon, placing their orders on the table before leaving. Claire has opted for a large coffee, while Moira stared at what must be the biggest ice cream tub she’s ever seen.

“You brought me here for ice cream?” They could’ve gone anywhere for that.

“Its not just any cream, try it and you’ll see for yourself.” Moira was skeptic, but she tried it, even if just for the sake of it. She dug the spoon into what appeared to be a chocolate scoop, tasting it to see what got Claire all excited about.

“What kinda fucking chocolate is this?” 

“See? I told you. You won’t find any better ice cream in the whole city.”

“How did you even find this place?” Moira has moved to other scoops, each one tasting better than what she had thought. Moira has definitely never tasted such an ice cream before.

“Say,” Claire began, halfway through with her coffee by now.

“Mhm?” 

“If you’re feeling up to it, I can get us tickets to go see Wonder Woman later on.”

“Are you fucking serious? You don’t have to ask me twice!”

“Good, now lets finish up here so we can catch the movie on time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments motivate me to write more and faster c:


End file.
